Revenge for a former greek
by Arrow54
Summary: When Annabeth cheats on Percy, he leaves for Camp Jupiter to get revenge. Discontinued as I am rewriting it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any other things from the PJO series.

Percy

I walked towards Thalia's pine tree with only one person in mind. Annabeth. I'd just been doing a quest for Hermes , delivering a parcel to a Cyclops. It wasn't pretty.

As I reached the top of Half blood hill, Nico jumped out in front of me . " So you're back," he said with his usual sulky face. " A new camper arrived, his name's Tom and guess who he's a son of ?" "Poseidon," I said " Dad told me he'd be coming." I walked past Nico intrigued about how he would be like. Tall or small. Fat or thin. Wise or dumb. Most likely dumb.

When I arrived at my cabin , I put my threw my bag to the side and sprinted to the Athena cabin. Peter answered the door. Before even asking he sighed " She's getting a boat." I said thanks and nearly fell trying to get there as fast as I could. Finally I arrived and saw a blonde , grey eyed girl jumping into the lake. I waited for a few minutes to see if she would resurface. But she didn't. Without even thinking I dived into the water right next to where she went in . What happened next nearly made me drown. Annabeth and a skinny, fair haired boy were making out in an air bubble.

After a minute of watching them , they finally came out for some air and that's when she saw me. She tried to say something but I was already half way to my cabin. I took off my Camp half blood t-shirt and replaced it with my Camp Jupiter one.

As I walked out my cabin the same fair haired boy who was making out with my girl was heading towards me . "I'm Tom and I'm guessing you are the famous Percy Jackson." he said with a extremely smug look on his face . " Do you know who that girl you were with is ?" "No why " he still had the smug look on his face . " She called Annabeth and until then was my girlfriend." I punched him in the face and he collapsed instantly.

A crowd had gathered now and had saw my stunt and my t-shirt. Annabeth was now walking over to me. I couldn't bring myself to hear what she was about to say. So I called Mrs. O'Leary and shadow travelled away.

Authors note : Thanks for reading this . This is my first story so can you all review it. They will be taken into account when I write the next chapter. I will update every week so enjoy .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any other things from the PJO series.

Reyna

For once there had been no disturbances at camp until Percy arrived. I was finishing off my meeting with the senate and began to walk to the town when there was a dark aura that came from the barracks. Me and my hounds dashed towards the barracks and from a distance all I could see was a hellhound . A hellhound. The camp has been breached. I sprinted forward in front of the legion to find a sea green eyed boy sprawled across the floor. Percy .

I called a medical team over and they take him to the infirmary while I tell my Legion to stand down as the hellhound is friendly. After all the demigods have left I head to the infirmary to check on Percy. I see him, my former assistant praetor with the same cheeky smile on his face. "Hey," he says while sitting up. But as he is still weak he falls back down. "Percy what are you doing here and why bring a hellhound ?" He sees my puzzled look and smiles . " All in good time," he groans before collapsing back onto his bed.

Annabeth

"Percy!" I scream but the black aura has taken him away. I dash over to Tom who is now conscious. "Why do that to him , my own brother ," he walks closer blood dripping from his nose. " I didn't know who you were but you knew he was your boyfriend you cheat, I would never have kissed you if it meant hurting my brother." he starts trudging away . I grab him and say "Tom!" but he keeps walking away. I look up and see all the campers looking at me like I'm a disgrace. Clarisse pushes through the crowd. "What did he do to you … nothing but you go and do that to him ." and with that the crowd walk away.

I run to the beach cave , where me and him used to come. I collapse in a heap and start crying. What have I done . A thought suddenly comes to me. If Percy went to the Romans and tells them what happened and with them still not liking us , they'll launch an attack. I spring to my feet and rush to the Big House. On the porch is Chiron and Mr.D playing cards. "Ah if it isn't the little girl who broke Peter Johnsons heart," Mr.D mumbles from behind his deck " Why do we have the pleasure of your acquaintance?" Chiron looks up. "Chiron if Percy's gone to Camp Jupiter he'll be planning war against us," I manage to mutter before feeling pain. "You mean against you," Mr.D slurps out with diet coke spraying everywhere. Chiron is now out of his wheelchair ."Yes my child , I figured that so I need you to get the Camp ready of course only if you feel up to it." "I'm fine sound your conch horn and I will rally the troops."

Percy

It's been 5 hours since arriving at Camp Jupiter and I'm ready to tell Reyna. I get up out my bed and sneak past my guards. I slip into the alleyway while Octavian is going by and enter Reyna's office."Percy I figured you'd come why are you here." I sit down in the chair opposite her and tell her this morning's events. "So you see I'm heartbroken and camp less so can I stay here?" Reyna's hair was fluttering in the wind and I think I began to dribble but I quickly wiped it up. "Yes Percy you may but that will be the last time a Greek has annoyed a Roman from the twelfth legion. I will be launching an attack on Camp Half blood and we will capture Annabeth but only if you consent." Reyna stroked her hounds . " You look beautiful today." "Pardon?" "I mean yes I consent." Way to go Percy . "You can leave now." So I got up and was about to leave when she said " Did you mean what you said about me?" I paused. " Well yeah you look amazing." She got to her feet and came over and looked like she wanted to slap me but instead she said "And so do you" and with that kissed me on my cheek and went on her way.

Authors note : Hi guys after receiving your feedback and having so many views I decided to write the next chapter. If any of you want to contribute ideas that would be good as well. Won't post next chapter till the weekend as I'm busy so enjoy this one and leave a review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Tom

I trudged over to my cabin with that blonde thing behind me. I slammed the door and walked over to the bookshelf, which contained all of Percy's valuables. There was a Minotaur horn, a wristwatch and a picture of Annabeth. I punched it and it shattered into a million pieces. I sat down on my bed and began to think about my mom when in the fountain in the corner of the cabin began to make a picture. Intrigued, I walked over to find that the picture was actually a person and that person was Percy. "Hey," he said "Sorry to alarm you and I know you don't have a clue what's going on but I just wanted to say all of this is not your fault. It's hers." I looked startled "Percy I…I don't know what happened one minute I'm swimming the next there's this blondey on top of me." "Hey little bro calm down It's fine why don't you tell me about yourself. Who was your mortal mother was?" That's easy I think. "She was called Sally, Sally Jackson."

Percy

"What." My jaw drops. "That's not true she's my mother." "I know," he says "Hello brother I missed you. Mom gave me up for adoption to keep me and you safe." The door in Tom's cabin swings open and Annabeth walks in. "Percy, I'm sorry," she mumbles. "No you're not, so prepare for war. Tom I will see you soon, so be alert and prepare yourself and get a champion because that's the start to the war." I wipe the message away before anything else happens.I deicide to go to the temple of Neptune as I'm bored. "Ermm Dad if you're listening please keep Tom safe and make Annabeth burn in the underworld." A horn sounds signally the war meeting. I jog over to the senate. I see Reyna and she winks at me. She begins the meeting. " Fellow Romans, we are here to discuss the war on the Greeks. As you know we are going to travel to Camp Half-Blood an we will send a champion forward to face theirs as Percy will have told them. We now need to deicide our Champion. Please place your votes in the box. One by one we stepped forward and placed our votes in the box. Reyna read out the results. "The winner is by 10 votes... Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano." She stutters with shock but the Senate claps with pride. "Meeting finished." I wait until all the other people have left and meet up with Reyna. "Hey" "Hi" "To the beach?" I say as I offer her my hand. "Certainly." We walk hand in hand down to the beach. We sit down by the waters edge and cuddle. "So you're our champion. Just don't get killed." She laughs. " Well maybe if you stop cuddling me I can go practice." We laugh . "So," she says "Is this a thing now?" "I think it is." She smiles . She comes a little closer. " Aren't you going to kiss me?" I stand up. "What are you ?" I pick her up and throw her into the sea. I jump in after her and we have a nice underwater kiss.

Reyna

It's been the best night of my life. After our underwater kiss, we headed to the cinema and watched a horror film. I ended up in Percy's arms. We went to the café and rode around on our Pegasi. Eventually I grew tired and fell asleep in his arms. He somehow got me into my bed and let me sleep. I hear a knock on my door and think it's him but to my surprise it's Malcom a probatio. "Reyna come quick , there's a god in the courtyard.

Authors note: Hi guys decided to post tonight as I couldn't wait any longer. I think you can do better on the reviews so the tenth viewer will get there idea made into a chapter. Keep reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth

I look at Tom with a confused look. "What does **_he_** mean by champion. Also why do you look like that?" Tom snickered. "Well dummy, a champion to meet in the field of battle and fight to the get out of my cabin you … you.." Tom broke down in tears as he pushed me out of the cabin. I decide to head to the arena when Hestia calls me over " Annabeth, you need to talk to him otherwise many innocent demigods will get killed." "I know Lady Hestia but he won't listen and this is my war to fight, so keep safe."

I call over the whole camp at the arena. "Fellow campers, we need to select a champion to represent us in battle." Clarisse and the others snickered even Nico was smiling. Clarisse stood up. " It's okay , we already decided that, its you bird brain now flap along and get practicing otherwise your toast." I looked horrified but went to the dummy. I hacked, sliced, chopped and stabbed every last stupid dummy there was until I felt a little next thing I know, I'm on the floor in a haze.

I wake up in a pitch black room with no escape. Two ghostly forms flickers in and out of the room until there breath is on my neck. I turn around to find Zeus and Athena stood before me. "You have enraged the Romans in a killing frenzy," Zeus rasps " You must stand alone and take the first blood of the hour if you are to survive . Athena steps out from the shadows " If you do not attend to this matter and tell anyone, you will be in Tartarus for eternity." And with that they disappeared and I found myself in a deep trance.

Percy I'm stood in the courtyard about to go see Reyna when a bright flash is before me. A muscular , armored and well weaponed figure is stood in front of me. " I am Mars, you will all bow before me . I am here to discuss the war. Bring out your praetor." Malcom a probatio sprinted to get Reyna and after what seemed like eternity. She came running and bowed before Mars. "Lord Mars we are honored by your presence." She was interrupted by another flash of light. It was Neptune. "Percy Jackson, step forward,"I stepped out" Percy Jackson you are to be my champion, you will have the power to control the water particles in the air and be able to turn your body into water and teleport. You will have a new sword can dissolve into water ." Neptune raised his trident and struck me with a power beam that made me black out.

Malcom

After Percy was taken to the infirmary Mars continued. " I give this legion my blessing going to war, if you back out of it you will suffer." Mars left but was replaced my Minerva. Suddenly her face and clothes changed to have a toga and an owl , it was Athena. "How dare you plan against the Greeks, you will suffer my wrath!" Neptune was now flickering and changed into Poseidon. "Take cover Romans and good luck and protect my son, form ranks"! We all formed a defensive line and raised our shields while Poseidon struck Athena and changed her into a fish" That should keep her settled till Olympus, you need to get moving leave some troops here but take the rest. You have my blessing." And with that he disappeared.

Reyna

"Pack your things we set off tomorrow at dawn the 6th cohort will be staying to protect the camp any problems you will contact me so get moving."The legion disbanded and I went to go get was coming towards me from the south. " Hey ," he picked me up and turned me round "One last date?" "Sure." He teleported us to the beach. "Tom contacted me, its Annabeth who's their champion so do not get killed otherwise I'm going to have to rescue you." "Shut up water boy," he picked me up and kissed me till dawn.

Percy

I got some rest before the trip and fell into a deep sleep. I woke in a misty room that looked like Greek architecture a blonde grey eyed girl was charging at me. I dodged out the way but she carried in running I turned round and saw Reyna standing ready. Annabeth clashed swords with her and Reyna parried her away. The duel contiuneud for over ten minutes until Annabeth jolted away and stabbed Reyna in the back. Reyna crumpled to the floor. Annabeth strolled away while I ran at her she parried me away then looked straight into my eyes tearfully and says" I should never have left you." I ignore her and comfort Reyna she smiles and falls into a endless sleep.

Authors note: here you go 4th chapter 5th will be published on Wednesday so enjov :)


	5. Chapter 5

Reyna

We had been travelling for a day now and the legionaries grow tired but were still ready for war. The world outside seemed somewhat distant. My head began to spin but I ignored it." Praetor Reyna we are nearing the Empire state building what do you want to do," I awoke from my daydream to see the driver speaking to me. We were travelling in Black Jeeps and Black people carriers. The higher authority figures got nicer transport. " Do we still have that safe house?" " The one near here yeah shall I head there?" " Yes radio the others and tell them the plan." We turned several street corners until we reached a worn, rundown, decaying warehouse or so it seemed. It was enchanted to look like that to mortals and practically anyone but it was really a large barracks and weapon and armor store. The drivers parked the jeeps in the garages and the demi-gods and legacies got out of the vehicles. Once they were clear about where everything was I let them do their thing and went to go find Percy.

It took awhile but I eventually found him with some legacies of Neptune. " Percy , I need you a moment." " Duty calls," he said while casually strolling towards me. " It is traditional to have two praetors in the field of battle so if one falls the other will take other." " And you're telling me this because..." " Are you that slow? You are the new praetor of the Twelfth Legion." I handed him his purple toga and grabbed him by the neck " And don't you ever abandon me or the legion understand?" He nodded. " Now time to get you the armor of a praetor."

The armor store was vast with many different types of helmets, shields and chest plates. At the end of the cavern was a switch. And behind that switch was a gleaming purple and white set of armor. " Take it ." He looked mesmerized. After a difficult time of getting on his armor he looked absolutely breathtaking. His chest plate was white with purple accents. The helmet was a frosty white with a purple plume and his sword sheath was gold with purple accents. With the armor there was also a perfectly balanced sword which was made out of imperial gold. "Lets get some REVENGE!"

Tom

The romans were all ready and prepared at 5am . They sent out a scout to give us three choices : To surrender Annabeth, To fight there champion or to have a blood bath. After a long cabin meeting there was a vote and the majority ruled that Annabeth was to fight there champion. The whole camp was filled with dispair as we all knew we would lose. I followed Annabeth to the armoury until she spotted me " What do you want?" She looked happy compared to everyone else. " I just came to tell you that If any blood is spilled today it will be on your hands." she looked up " Stop saying stuff like that I thought you were him and then when I looked up and saw him it was heartbreaking . Then he wants to kidnap me , I didnt want this I just wanted him and love and marriage and..." Annabeth sat there crying " I just want Percy back ," she wailed I suddenly had an idea. " What quest was he on before you made that mistake? " He was with Jongo the soul tiwstin cyclops... wait are you saying that its not Percy its magic?" I smirked " Thats excatly what I'm thinking he changed camps, personalitys , ... girlfriends..." she was smiling now . "Then we have to meet Percy and the Romans again."

Author note : sorry for the delay I was busy. Leave me a review to see if you can guess correctly what happens next. :P


	6. Chapter 6

Percy

Once the command tent was set up we started to draw up a battle plan " They will set up traps here, here and here which will be Greek fire so make sure to avoid them." Every centurion had their attention on me now .

"But sir what about the forest and beach," I looked toward a scrawny redheaded centurion of cohort 3 .

"What about them," I asked "The beach goes on for miles into the unprotected side so as you brought it up i want your cohort to march along the beach and outflank them but only when we hear the sound of the horn is everybody clear about what they have to do"

All the centurions stood and in unison said " YES SIR!"

"Well council dismissed then"

Everyone left and i sat down and raked my fingers through my hair and sighed and thought am i really doing this then suddenly there was a large flash of light and a ruff voice said " Yes you are"

It took a moment to recognize that voice and i immediately bowed " Lord Jupiter what do I owe the pleasure"

"Rise Perseus as much as us gods like our children fighting this will finally stop our different personality's and please although they are your enemy try to minimize the casualties but I will now come here to do what i was going to do i give you my blessing to do what is right for this war " And with that he flashed away.

I let that information process in my brain but i was interrupted by Reyna " Percy are you okay."

"No I'm not." I snapped but immediately realized what i did " Reyna im sorry"

"Its fine," she said "but you cant be getting stressed ," and with that she slid onto my lap and put her arms around my shoulders " It's not like im going to die"

"But you ..."

"No buts i wont i promise that i wont " and after saying that she kissed me and i kissed back and we were like that till there was a knock on my door. I sighed

" I'm coming " i said as i dropped Reyna on the floor.

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

One of the sentry's was waiting for me , and was out of breath. " Sir," he began with a bit more energy " Two Graeciaare approaching under the flag of surrender." he sneered

" Bring them to me unharmed and tell the rest of the legion to not hurt them as well ."

"Yes sir." and with that he saluted and ran off. I walked back into the tent.

Reyna got up " Who was that."

" Two Greeks are approaching under the flag of surrender and they will be coming in here." I ran my hand through my hair again.

"Will you be okay ," she asked will wandering over to me and putting her hands on my shoulders.

" I'll be fine Reyna don't worry." I kissed her but she pulled away and said " Percy I have something to tell you . I -" She stopped when there was a knock on the door "Tell me later."

I walked over to my chair and so did Reyna and I shouted " Enter." The sentry walked in with no other than my brother and ex. " This will be fun i mumbled."

" Sit ," I said while gesturing to a chair " Have you come to surrender to the might of Rome." I jeered but then went back to being serious and looked towards them for an answer. "No we have come to talk to you Percy . Stop this madness as people will get hurt I'm sorry Percy . I need you ." Her actions looked true but there was an earthen glint in her eyes that looked familiar .

I was trembling with rage. She had the nerve to walk into my camp and tell me to stop " HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AND TELL ME TO STOP!" I rubbed my temples to calm down and continued " The only person who can stop this is you now leave now !"

My personal guards grabbed her and tom and where about to drag them away until i said " Leave the boy we need to talk." Annabeth was struggling and crying about how she couldn't leave Tom but was soon removed .

"Tom why do you stay with them ? " I began " You have no family there but you have family here , join me here we do not intend on hurting or killing anyone just came here for one person in particular, but anyway were brothers so what do you say?"

" I... I... don't want to betray the Greeks but I don't want to hurt you. Can I join afterwards ." He said with uncertainty.

" Sure if that's what you want but im going to have to get the guards to drag you out so it doesn't look odd okay." I said with a smile.

" Thanks Percy." he said while being 'dragged out'.

I turned to Reyna " Now that's that over and done with what did you want to tell me ."

She looked uncertain but said " Nothing important get some rest Percy." and walked out.

Ok i thought but shrugged it off and went to sleep

* * *

It was night when I awoke so I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. I opened tent to see my two sentry's block my way " Strict orders from praetor Reyna to not let you out of the tent ,Sir!"

I looked at him confused " but I'm your praetor as well."

" She's a senior praetor Sir , she outranks you so go back inside." I thought for a moment but then one of my Percy ideas popped into my head.

"Okay." I rushed back and got changed into some normal clothes and concentrated on all of the water molecules around me and inside my and forced myself to transport to the outskirts of camp.

'Mission accomplished ' I thought and jogged into the forest.

I ran until I was sweating and in need of fluids and was about to leave until I heard sobbing in the distance . I climbed up the nearest tree and saw a woman dressed out in armor and weapons consoling a girl who I couldn't see properly . The girl began to speak " How am I meant to tell him mother, we just got into our relationship and now …. this happens." What the woman said next nearly made me fall out of my hiding spot.

"It's Okay Reyna just tell him after the battle." What was Reyna doing . She was obviously talking about me , so I wonder what she wanted to tell me.

Authors note : Hi guys , sorry for not updating it was a mixture of writers block and sheer laziness but now im back and I have ideas so I will be updating more . Review please :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than plotline and Tom

Tom

After being 'dragged' out of the Roman camp a screaming blonde mess came and hugged me but I pushed her off. "Come on we need to get back and prepare you for your fight." I sighed but she didn't move , so me being the nice person that I am I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and walked back to camp.

On the way all I could think about was how Annabeth acted during the meeting and that unknown colour that was present in her eyes . Something was wrong and I needed to know what so after getting looked at like a maniac I put Annabeth back into the armory and sat down.

"What do you want ?" she sniffled

"What happened when you killed Gaia?" I said with certainty she had something to do with this.

\- FLASHBACK -

An eerie silence crossed the field that was in moments going to become a great place of death. Roman and Greek demi-gods stood side by side and waited for the oncoming storm. The gods , finally not having spilt personality's, stood with their most powerful child . Percy looked over at me with a new fiery determination in his eyes. The romans began banging their swords against their shields and a single silver arrow flew into the monsters ranks. They charged but so did we. Me and Athena began hacking down monsters and easily defeated Athena's Gigante bane. The battle was going well so me and my mother split to go help others and I ran to help Percy. He finished slicing up a hellhound and turned and said " Having fun yet wise girl?"

I looked at him and said " Best fun I've had in years." Suddenly the ground shook and a woman in a grassy dress with brown hair and earthen eyes came from the ground and started to walk up the stairs of Olympus. Me and Percy looked at each other and ran up the stairs chasing Mother Earth. She walked into the throne room and closed the doors. We stopped at the doors and kissed for good luck and charged in. Gaia was stood waiting for us and charged metal clashed and blood was drawn but in the end, I stabbed her in the back and she fell to the ground and crumbled to soil. Suddenly I was feeling faint and fell but was caught by Percy. I felt cold but shrugged it off and walked out as a Heroine of Olympus.

-Flashback End-

"So that's all?" I asked. She looked almost nervous but then said "Yeah why wouldn't it be? Doesn't matter anyway can you help me into my armor or not."

I gave her a glare but then said " Ok may as well."

* * *

Third person PoV

Sunrise had came and half-bloods of either side were ready to go. The two armies waiting for the first strike but had to wait till after the champions battle. The two praetors of the roman army rode out to the two awaiting Greeks in the middle . Percy looked at Reyna and saw the fiery determination in her eyes . Reyna dismounted and gave Percy a nod and walked away . Tom looked at Annabeth and saw fear in those mysterious eyes but jogged back to the Greeks. Percy waited until Tom walked away and he galloped back to his army with two horses. I turned nervously awaiting what was to become.

Reyna stood ready and tricked Annabeth into striking first and easily evaded her. This angered Annabeth who then ducked Reyna's strike and slashed her arm . A trickle of blood came out but this distracted Annabeth for a moment which gave Reyna the chance to strike and she slashed Annabeth across her chest . This enraged Annabeth who clashed swords with Reyna but parried her away. The duel continued for over ten minutes until Annabeth jolted away and tried to stab Reyna in her side. Reyna jumps to the side and disarms her then takes out her legs making Annabeth fall to the ground. "Yield?" Reyna asked with a smile. Annabeth nodded slowly so Reyna turned away and started heading back towards the Romans. What happened next made Percy's heart stop. Annabeth took a knife out from her sock and ran and stabbed Reyna in the back.

Before anyone could act , Percy was galloping towards them but Annabeth had ran . He leapt of his horse and knelt down next to Reyna. "I love you Percy ." she whispered. Percy wiped her hair away from her face and looked sick " You promised Reyna … You Promised." he mumbled. "Percy I need to tell you something. When a child of Bellona is in love with someone that much and are at war they can have a .. a..." she looked nervous " a war child, like Athena's brain children but for war instead." Percy just looked shocked for a moment . "It's okay , your going to be fine." he said with tears.

"Bye Percy take care of our child." and with that a golden light emerged and a baby boy was in Percy's arms " I always loved you Reyna." and after Percy said that she took her final breath . Percy closed her eyes and laid her down gently. He picked up his child and wrapped it in his cape. He then turned towards the Romans with anger and hate. " AT ALL COSTS FIND HER AND BRING HER TO ME FOR KILLING A PRAETOR! DON'T KILL ANYONE JUST DISARM THEM OR MAIM THEY ARE NOT IMPORTANT!"

After hearing their leader speak the Romans charged while Percy mounted Reyna on the back of his horse and with his son in his arms rode towards camp while Romans with looks of anger charged the other way. He placed Reyna's body peacefully in his tent and left his son with a nymph guarded by Two heavily armed guards. He rode back to Camp Half Blood to find cabins turned inside out with no luck. " GO INTO THE FOREST!" half of the legion did what he said. The Greeks were just standing to the side, disgusted with what Annabeth did. Some even helped look. Chiron was in conflict one of his favorite students had lost his lover and the other had betrayed them.

They searched for hours until they found a note stuck to the tree with the same knife that killed Reyna saying ' To everybody, Gaia shall rise again and you won't be able to stop her. From your dearest friend Annabeth :)' Percy ripped up the note and ordered his troops to the Amphitheatre where a truce would be confirmed. Percy rode back to Base camp to retrieve his son. Little did he know , the gods had watched the whole scene.

* * *

Authors Note: And done and before people start complaining about the war child please remember this is a fan fiction :) Please leave me some comments in the reviews and follow and favorite the story. No hate please. I will update next week :)


	8. Chapter 8

**I have no excuse for not updating other than I was lazy and had important GCSE schoolwork. I should be doing my French right now but I've done too much course work for one weekend . Also thanks to the two latest reviews but if you want me to update more often, I need more reviews!**

Percy P.O.V

I was numb from grief after the loss of Reyna, as I slowly made my way back to my tent. I looked around at the carnage we had made looking for Her. I still cant believe todays events. Many sympathetic looks were thrown towards me but they were countered by my wolf stare. Upon entering my tent, todays events finally took there toll. I ran for the bathroom and was coughing and spluttering up blood and Hades knows what else. I slowly ventured my way back to my room to be hit with an emotional wall of grief. Many of the photos me and Reyna had taken and there were even a few from when I had no memories.

~~~Flashback~~~

I had just been crowned Praetor and needed some time to think before the Argo II landed tomorrow. I made my way to the beach and found a solitary rock to sit on. The waves were slowly lapping at my feet and that still did not calm my nerves yet when my fellow praetor approached my nerves ceased to exist. Annabeth never had that effect on me, I did not say anything yet sat next to me and the wind blew a single wisp of hair in front of her face. I wanted so badly then to reach out and grab it yet my love for Annabeth restrained me. We sat like that all night just cherishing each others presence until a legionnaire came up to us with a camera and we chased him and threatened him until we got it back.

~~~Flashback end~~~

It was only until I finished my flashback did I look at my bed and I broke down again. I Crouched at the side of my bed to look at Reyna. She looked so peaceful apart from the stab wound. I wondered how I was ever going to get over her. I should of dated her when I first knew I liked her more than Annabeth but my stupid conscience stopped me.

"Oh Reyna, this is all my fault. If only I'd protected you better or been a better boyfriend." I held her hand until anger quelled up inside me. I suddenly stood up with rage and anger clouding my thoughts and clenched my fists. " If only I wasn't so stupid!" I yelled while breaking my chair.

I approached my chest of drawers and started kicking them repeatedly while yelling " Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I finally grew tired and my anger was replaced with grief and sorrow while looking at Reyna's peaceful yet breathtakingly beautiful face.

"I'm so sorry," I said while kissing her forehead for one of the last times. I replaced my blood ridden armor with my crisp and clean praetors uniform. I looked back at her once more before leaving my tent. Snow had fallen since the battle showing Zeus was upset with the outcome of the fight. My boots crunched against the snow as my cape flew behind me in the wind. I harden my emotions to ice cold to show my legionaries I am not weak. A solitary legionnaire saw me approaching and did what I thought at this moment in time was one of the bravest things to do.

"Ave Praetor!" he shouted and pounded his fist against his chest as did the rest of the legion. I stopped for a moment to look at my legion who were still ever faithful.

I turned to them and said " at ease Legio Fulminatrix!" I shouted to be responded with another pound of their fists on their chests then they carried on. I approached the brave legionnaire who shouted it in the first place.

"What's your name soldier?" I asked as my boots crunched on the snow as I slowly approached him.

" Lucas sir... Son of Apollo." He said with a look of fear in his eyes.

" What Cohort are you in ?" I asked with calmness in my voice to stop his worries.

" Third sir with four years of service." he was now relaxed and had a less worried expression.

"What made you shout out that when no one else would." I finally asked what id been wondering since he shouted it out.

" I know what its like to loss someone,"

I raised my eyebrows and looked skeptical.

" I mean not to war but , my sister after a battle I went missing and came back and she said she couldn't bear to lose me so she joined the hunters. She thinks I died in the giant war and everyone kept giving me sympathetic stares and I couldn't take and I wished I could have told them not to but by shouting that out it shows you haven't gone soft and we still believe in you." He finished and looked at me with admiration and empathy.

" You've made a friend in me today , Lucas. And a bond I hope will strength over our years of service together." I grasped his arm and shook it. " Would you like to see my son with me?"

Lucas stood up and smiled " I'd be honored sir an-."

I stopped him mid sentence and beckoned him to follow. " It's just Percy."

Third Person P.O.V

The two friends made their way through the snow until they got to a plain red tent. Percy looked at his new friend for reassurance and Lucas smiled. Percy lifted the flap and a wave of warmth hit his face. In the corner a nymph was holding the sleeping form of his son. Lucas remained at the entrance while Percy made his way over to him. The battle and post events had aged Percy and it was starting to show. The nymph carefully handed the baby to his father and left the tent. The boy opened his eyes to be greeted by two identical sea green eyes staring down at him. The baby relaxed as he felt a familiar feeling being near his father. He snuggled into his fathers chest and drifted off to sleep.

" He's beautiful." whispered Percy as he lifted his arm to show Lucas, who silently nodded. Percy made his way over to the chair and beckoned Lucas to come closer.

" Just so theirs an official witness I'm going to name him Marcus Romulus Jackson in honor of the Romans who took me in and gave me a home." Lucas grinned at Percy's statement. Before he could respond both of them were flashed away.

Lucas P.O.V

I opened my eyes and I nearly fainted. We were in the Olympian throne room I was astounded while Percy looked neutral. I looked up and for the first time I saw my father . He genuinely smiled and me and somehow mentally told me he needed to see me afterwards. Percy looked over at Hestia who smiled warmly at him and took the baby from him and sat back down at the hearth. We looked at the Olympians expectantly for what they needed us for.

" Now that everyone is here we can begin." Zeus bellowed which made the baby cry earning him a smack from Hera. Everyone sniggered.

"We are truly sorry Percy for the events of today and we all know that no gift will be able to compensate for your loss but we wish to bless you and bestow immortality upon yo-."

"No." Percy said firmly

"What? You refuse our generous offer." Zeus looked shocked while the rest of the council looked at him shocked.

" Brother he has just lost hi-." Poseidon began but Percy interrupted him.

" No dad it's fine, I'm honored and all but I would rather my son received the blessings and I obtained partial immortality like the hunters. I would also like a crossbow that's all I want and really can handle at this moment." The gods looked around at each other and Zeus sighed.

"If it was any other demi-god Jackson you would be a pile of dust but okay we will grant you your wish. " The gods all rose and combined their essences into a bottle of baby milk. Hestia then took this and gave it to the baby. Percy relaxed after this and then he got shot with a beam of energy making him partially immortal. Hephaestus then produced a celestial bronze crossbow with engravings of waves on it.

" Once again Percy we truly are sorry but Council dismissed." Instead of all flashing out they all came over to look at Percy's son while my dad pulled me to onside.

"I know I've been a rubbish dad Lucas and I know you might hate me and I completely understand but there' something different in you not like any of my other children. Your special and I knew you would be when I met your mother. I've also noticed how bad your bow and sword are so here," He handed me a golden necklace and ring. "Pull on the necklace for your bow and twist the ring for your sword. I'm proud of you Lucas and I'm proud of your sister as well. Something big is about to happen that will effect you, Percy and the whole of the twelfth legion but you need too keep strong and activate consilium quattuordecim." he looked around to see if anyone had heard him " When no one has any ideas activate that plan. I have to leave now but I do love you." He patted my shoulder and turned to leave.

"Dad." he turned around with hope in his eyes. " Thank you." He smiled before whispering something to Percy's ear who looked surprised before flashing away.

Percy P.O.V

Instead of flashing away the Olympians came over and after fussing my son , gave me a word of good luck until it came to Ares. He shifted his form into Mars and said " Perseus, you might not be a full blooded Roman but you act like one and something big is about to happen. When it does and once the course of action is in motion rub this coin and we will speak. Also I wanted to give you the amour of Romulus because a true roman leader needs true roman amour." he handed me the coin then clicked his fingers. Instead of my normal praetor uniform , I was wearing a blood red tunic with a metal chest plate I had golden greaves with engravings of wolves on . I had a red cape with a hood and a wolf skin cloak. I had brown leather boots and steel pauldrons shaped like wolves. Tucked under my arm was a steel helmet with a red plume . Anaklusmos was now in roman form in a scabbard on my waist and so was my crossbow. I looked awesome! Mars nodded his recognition then flashed out.

Apollo finished his conversation with Lucas then approached me, he fussed the baby then whispered in my ear " Get ready for war." He then flashed out.

Lucas approached me and his jaw hit the floor. " You look awesome!" he practically squeled.

I chuckled while looking at my son then him " Let's go home."

**And Done. I wrote loads to compensate for my absence . Percy's armour looks like the armour of Brutus from assassin's creed if you want to see what it looks like. And if you want more updates, I need more reviews. :)**


	9. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Right, where do I begin? I cannot express how sorry I am to the people who like this story and wanted an update. I have no excuses other than I was being extremely lazy. After re-reading both my stories that I wrote with no experience and rushed them I have come up with a few options of what I can do now. I wanted to give the people who like these stories a chance to say what they want me to do but if no one does I know which one I'm going to go with. So after my unexplained hiatus of nearly a year I came up with five options on what to do next:

a) Rewrite both these stories with time and care but concentrate on one then once that is finished move to the other.

b) Take down both stories and progress with different ideas- I have loads but I've been too lazy- then once I've progressed as a writer continue with my two original stories.

c) Delete both of the stories and move on to different things.

d) Put them up for adoption so a better writer can produce them.

e) Carry on being lazy and forget about them.

So post in the reviews what letter you want to happen or I'll just go with option b. I hope you can all understand and any questions just PM me.

Arrow 54~ (New pen name btw, I hope to have some responses for this, also if you want to adopt them message me about it. :/ )


	10. Another Author's Note

Right,

So the overall opinion was option A ; for me to restart both of my stories with care one at a time. I have decided that I'm going to redo The Disaster that healed the cracks first as I completely messed it up the first time. It doesn't have to be Percy/Annabeth so if you have any other preferences, put them in the reviews. Also if anyone wants to be my BETA for this story you can comment in the reviews or give me a PM.

Thanks,

ARROW54 :P


	11. Chapter 11

**My new story is up! Go check out The Disaster that healed the cracks re-write!**


End file.
